


A Song of Ice and Fire: Choose your Pairings

by Lord_Auster_Tully



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Choose Your Pairings, Consensual Underage Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Sweet, Top Jaime Lannister, Top Oberyn Martell, Young Renly Baratheon, Young Robert Baratheon, abs, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Auster_Tully/pseuds/Lord_Auster_Tully
Summary: Leave comments to add your own pairings of steamy occasions in a Song of Ice and Fire. More pairings will be added as more are requested. OCs and others will be allowed as well, just leave a description. Some accepted some not. Put in: Characters, time period, situation. Prefer F/M, M/M, but will do all.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Oberyn Martell, Ned Stark/Robb Stark/Jon Snow, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand/Ashara Dayne, Renly Baratheon/Robert Baratheon, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Renly/Robert: The Forest

**Renly Baratheon/Robert Baratheon**

**Storm's End**

**The Forest**

_**POV Renly Baratheon** _

It was Renly's fifteenth nameday. He was bristling with excitement as he was dressed up in the finery of House Baratheon: the regal gold and black. His brother, Robert, the King, was coming back for the occasion, as well as his elder brother Stannis. It had been a while since he'd seen either, as Robert had been busy in King's Landing, and Stannis had been busy on Dragonstone. But, all in all, today would be a good day.

The sun was shining and the smallfolk were lining the cobbled steps that led up to the castle of Storm's End. Rarely was the weather even close to pleasant in the Stormlands, as if it knew that it's beloved children were coming home. The first carriage he saw was the one carrying Stannis, a smaller, more comfortable one. Few people cheered him on, but many watched as he stepped out.

Stannis was still tall and lanky, his arms not quite filling out with muscle as much as Robert's had, or even Renly as he got older. But his strong jaw and harsh eyes were enough to make him look handsome enough. He wore dark clothes, which would have fit him in on Dragonstone any day of the week, but on this sunshine-filled day in Storm's End, he was out of place.

"Stannis," Renly said as he came closer, clapping him on the shoulder. His brother simply tensed as he did so. 

"Renly," He appraised him after.

Renly had grown as well, just a few inches shorter than his brother Stannis. He had brown hair that was swept aside in a nice hairdo that had been created by some of his courtiers. He was handsome, like Robert, but smaller. His chest swelled out in pride. 

The crowds began to cheer as the royal carriage made it's way up the path. From this distance, Stannis nor Renly could see anyone inside, but the smallfolk could see as they were much closer than either of the two brothers. "Robert likes a scene," Stannis mumbled.

"Do you think Cersei came?" Renly asked curiously as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Not bloody likely," Stannis snorted. "All the way from King's Landing? I'd die of shock."

Renly chuckled as they all got their first view of Robert. Not quite the fat king that he would be known for later, now he resembled himself from the Rebellion. Locks of black hair that were wild and tangly, a big chest, and a crown that adorned his head. A huge smile beamed out from him, spreading his muscular arms out to the people of the Stormlands. "It's good to be home!" He boomed.

It took a few minutes for Robert to clear the throng of admirers as he made his way up to his brothers. "Morning Stannis, Renly," Robert said diplomatically. He shook Stannis' hand and crushed Renly in a hug. His younger brother breathed him in, his nose positioned directly near Robert's armpit. He smelled like the scents of Myr and Tyrosh, exotic, foreign, but familiar.

Renly had known for a few years that he'd felt attraction to the same sex. A few silent glances at guards in the bath house had simply convinced him of the fact. But now, standing with Robert, he was reminded of nights at home, remembering the muscle-bound warrior and using his soapy hand to pump himself to completion. The mere thought of it was beginning to make his ears redden, following his brothers back inside.

A lavish feast was prepared, food set out on the great tables that were in the dining hall of Storm's End. Bannermen, their wives, and various wealthy men were seated at the tables. They cheered as the Baratheon men came inside. Feasting began, and everyone was happy. Renly especially so, who was particularly pleased that the Queen hadn't decided to make the journey. It even seemed to lift Stannis' spirits as well, who had particularly loathed her after the events that happened in King's Landing. It took hours, with many lords coming up to speak to Robert, to Renly, to Stannis, about various things.

Ale flew freely, food flew through the air, laughs were heard all around. It was nearly nightfall when the last lord, the Evenstar, was led out by a lady-in-waiting. Stannis had long since retired back to his chambers, leaving Robert, Renly and a score of guards in the hall alone.

"I'll show you to your chambers," Renly said to his brother. Robert grinned and nodded, following after the little lord. 

It was obvious that Robert was a bit tipsy, Renly helping him get settled into his room. He hesitated at the door before he finally went back to his own room. Renly took a long, hot bath, and got into his fluffy robe for the night. As he was about to leave the bathroom, he heard a door open to his room. Nervously, Renly peeked out the door of his bathroom. His heart stuttered as he took in the sight.

Robert had obviously mistaken the room for his own after his bath, the lord having water droplets all over his chest, running down the length of his body. Tan skin was exposed everywhere, his strong back facing Renly, and his toned ass looking like a prize to the gay lord. Renly bit his lip enticingly, an erection growing against his robe. What he would do to see the front...

"Robert?" Renly asked as he gave himself to view, wrapping his arms around his chest. "What are you doing?"

Robert swung around, and Renly nearly had to do a double take. A monstrous cock swung from between his hips, with a mass of black pubic hair around it. Huge, heavy balls adorned him like ornaments on the mast of his shaft. Strong thighs and legs were also adorned with the black hair that Renly found so alluring.

"Is this not the Lord's room?" Robert asked as he swayed towards his brother. 

"It is, but I am the lord, dear brother," Renly replied, slowly putting his hands on the barrel-chested Baratheon. Just a slide of his hand south and he could feel the massive prick that adorned his King...his brother.

Robert guffawed, grinning like a fool. That grin could light many a tavern wench's souls on fire, and Renly could feel it doing the same to him. "Oh dear Renly," Robert smirked at him. "This is the moment you've always dreamed of, yes? So take advantage of it, you stupid boy."

Renly gasped as he felt those big, clunky hands beginning to tear at the binding of his robe. Soon, Robert managed to get rid of it altogether, baring his youngest sibling to him. This time it was Robert's turn to gaze at his younger sibling. Renly had a nice, pale chest with some muscle definition, but not nearly as much as the King. A slight bit of brown hair was above the dick that Renly possessed. While impressive, it paled in comparison to Robert's. 

"How big?" Robert asked as he took a seat on the bed.

"Five inches soft. Seven hard," Renly replied shyly as he sat down beside him.

"Ah," Robert replied, sliding a powerful arm around Renly and bringing him to sit on one of his thighs. "Seven soft," He murmured into his brother's ear. "Eleven hard. Make it grow, little brother."

Renly took a deep breath, and put his hand first on his brother's big chest. The skin was soft, but he could feel large muscles shifting beneath. His hand tickled lightly as he descended down Robert's powerful abs, and he gulped as his hand got matted in the thick forest of Robert's pubes. He closed his eyes softly as his hand began to close around Robert's mighty pole. 

"Well," Robert grumbled lightly. "Just holding it won't do much. Have you ever done this before?"

Renly couldn't help but chuckle as he gazed up at Robert. "Yes." He replied. "Only once, and not with someone as big as this."

"Understandable," Robert replied as he waited for Renly to begin.

Renly began to slowly stroke Robert up and down, his soft fingers working over the velvety expanse of Robert's cock. Robert muttered a curse as Renly's hand moved faster, beginning to feel the elder Baratheon growing in his hand. Renly's lips gently began to press light kisses on the strong neck of Robert Baratheon, tasting the shower that he had earlier. A strong hand grasped firmly at the younger boy's side, gripping his hip.

"Alright, boy," Robert chuckled. "It's there." Robert had grown to full mast, one of the biggest cocks in Westeros, if not the biggest. "Have you ever sucked a cock, dear Renly?"

Renly gasped openly as Robert got to his feet. "N-no," Renly whispered.

"Let's get that pretty mouth open and we'll see if you can," Robert replied, taking hold of his own hard length, staring down at Renly with a curious expression.

Renly complied, opening his mouth and feeling the soft head of Robert's cock move into his mouth. At first, Renly was inexperienced, just beginning to awkwardly bob his head on Robert while the big man sighed. Robert wondered if he should just move to the fucking and get it over with before Renly keeled over with embarrassment. But just as he began to think that, Renly's tongue flicked out and ran over the slit at the head of Robert's dick.

"There," Robert cooed lightly, putting his hand into the brown locks of his brother.

Renly was encouraged, using his tongue liberally over the King's massive prick. His hands were positioned on Robert's thick hips, trying to hold on. Renly could taste the salty taste of his manhood, trying to remember the taste forever.

"Further," Robert commanded.

Renly obliged again, taking a bit of the shaft of Robert as well. He nearly choked, but didn't give up. The sight of the two lordlings would've been a wonder to anyone watching, Robert's head tipped back and letting out a guttural moan as the boy attempted to take him farther. Renly did choke when he attempted to go farther, but Robert's firm grasp on the back of his head kept him focused on what was inside of him. Only when Renly's nose get tickled by the black pubic hair did Robert let him inch back a little bit. 

"Now," Robert said as he allowed Renly to get off of his dick for a moment of breath. "Work the balls, little brother."

Renly took a breath, his face red as he gazed up at his brother. It was an impressive sight, to say the least. His chest was as big as two cantaloupes, with huge pink nipples that stood at attention. Traces of black hair went down his stomach with huge abs, and disappeared into the forest that Renly loved so much. His shaft was just above Renly's face, and now he was faced with the huge balls that dangled below. It was definitely Robert's prized jewels. They were heavy, huge in fact, Renly biting his lip lightly as he began to draw one of the massive things into his mouth. They were likely as big as walnuts each, his tongue lathering over the surface of it. His ballsack felt amazing in his mouth, tasting even more of the salty, manly taste of Robert. He finally released the one and gave some love to the other, sucking fondly on it.

"Ooh," Robert moaned lightly. "Thatta boy." He murmured in pleasure.

Renly could feel Robert's seed moving in the swollen testicles, grinning lightly to himself when he began to nibble on one. Robert's hold on the boy's hair tightened. Renly didn't need to be told this time, just opening his mouth and enjoying it when Robert's shaft was pushed in for a second time. Robert went harder this time, Renly groaning weakly as Robert began to thrust into his open mouth. His cock hit the back of Renly's throat multiple times, causing Renly to choke and gasp around the mighty royal shaft.

It was only when Robert began to tense, his hand gripping Renly's hair tight, did he know that something else was coming. Renly ran his teeth along the head of Robert's dick, and that was what finished him. Mountains of cum shot from the King's shaft, coating Renly's throat and mouth with the salty liquid. He gulped up what he could, looking like a natural cocksucker. But he just wasn't enough for Robert, having to pull back from the load he was giving him. Shots of cum hit Renly's chest like darts, the white liquid finally stopping and leaving Renly gasping as he felt the cum oozing down his chest.

Renly began to put his finger on the globs and put them into his mouth, savoring the taste. Robert was bemused, watching as Renly ate his finish off of himself. "Get up here, Renly." He ordered.

Renly got atop his lap, sitting astride him. Robert was grinning a little at him. "You've done this before, so you should know the drill. Get on your hands and knees."

Renly's heart quickened and he did as Robert said, grasping the sheets beneath him as he prepared for what he knew was going to be a powerful round of fucking. Robert's big hands grasped the pale buttcheeks of his younger brother and pried them apart. To his surprise, Renly felt something wet. He turned around and moaned loudly as he saw Robert's face buried in his ass. His older brother's beard scratching at his asscheeks, the fat tongue making room in his ass. Robert didn't do it for long, retreating before he'd even done it for a minute.

That didn't stop Renly from being a mewling babe before him, glancing up at the King with wide eyes.

"What do you want?" Robert asked him gruffly.

Renly squirmed on the sheets, having had to lay back on his back, looking up at Robert. "I-I want your mighty cock...my King. Fill me up with your seed, fuck me till I'm passed out, I don't give a damn, just fuck me _Robert."_

That was all it took for Robert, who smirked and grabbed hold of Renly's tender thighs. He wedged them apart, and pushed his massive cock head to the entrance of Renly. His hole quivered as he felt Robert's hot head pressed against it. Renly cried out loud enough to shake the entire castle as the huge shaft disappeared into Renly. He could feel it pressing against the walls of his anus, grasping at the big shoulders of his brother. Hot tears came unbidden to his eyes, rolling down his cheeks at the combination of pain and pleasure. Robert didn't pause, sliding in until his entire cock was pressed inside of Renly. He did stop then.

Renly was groaning, his teeth gritted and his nails digging into the muscular shoulders of King Robert. 

"God Renly," Robert grunted in response. "Your hole is tighter than all the whores in Westeros."

Renly couldn't help but smile at that, Robert beginning to move unbidden by Renly. He began to thrust into Renly's tiny hole, making Renly cry out again and again for his older brother. "Robert!" He cried as he felt him pushing into him. But the older man knew the best way to break him in was to go harder, the bed straining as the weight of Robert Baratheon pressed into his little brother.

Renly was screaming now, slapping at Robert's massive chest and telling him to stop. But Robert kept going, his huge cock punishing the younger lord. "You want me to stop," Robert hissed, gripping his chin in his hand. "You need to get me to cum."

"N-no Robert," He whispered as he tucked his head into Robert's chest. "Don't stop. Never stop." 

Robert was smirking at that. "Quite the whore," He told his little brother affectionately. And he went harder than ever before. He pounded into his little brother, their cries echoing through the room. Renly moaned as Robert's cock repeatedly hit his prostate. Robert was distracted when he saw Renly's own cock flopping around as he was roughly fucked. He grabbed it in his hand and began to yank on it, determined to see his little brother's face when he came.

Renly squirmed when he felt Robert grasp him in his hand, and didn't take very long to get to the edge. "Robert," He mewled. "I'm going to cum for you." Robert's eyes softened and he studied Renly's face. His face contorted with pleasure, then his own hot streams of cum fell onto Robert's burly hand. Renly was gasping as he rode out his orgasm.

Robert made eye contact with Renly as Robert slowly lifted his hand to his face and licked a little bit of Renly's cum. "Sweet," Robert whispered lightly. "Like you."

Robert slowed down and instead made deep, penetrating thrusts into Renly's hole. Renly smiled up at the big man, knowing that he enjoyed it as much as he was. Robert's face screwed up in pleasure as he felt his balls begin to squeeze, getting close. Renly watched his brother with a soft expression. Robert's shout echoed in the chamber. "Renly!"

A sense of calm went through Renly as he studied his gorgeous, long-haired, big-dicked brother as he let him orgasm in his ass. The feeling of hot liquid in there made him smile, but the sense that he felt whole while his brother fit in there made him grin. "Good boy." Renly teased lightly, putting his hand on his cheek.

"Come here, you." Robert said affectionately, and Renly buried his nose into his pubes. He took a sniff into that black forest and smiled. Robert would always have him. 


	2. Jon/Robb/Theon: Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is surprised when he finishes a sparring session with Robb and Theon and notices something about the boys...

**Jon Snow/Robb Stark/Theon Greyjoy**

**Winterfell**

**Chapter 2: Sweat**

_**POV Jon Snow** _

It was a cool day in the North, not exceptionally cold like some, but a nice breeze was going through the sparring field. Jon watched with envy as his half-brother, Robb, and his friend Theon grappled and laughed, echoing in the quiet morning air. The master-at-arms was watching with a smile. Jon knew that Theon and Robb were closer than any of them with him, and it grated on him at times. 

"Snow," Theon said from across the field. "Come here."

Jon huffed and approached, kicking pebbles as he made his way across the field towards them. Robb was already sweating a bit, both bundled up in furs as well. Theon was a couple years older than either of them, and lanky too. 

"We thought it'd be a challenge to do a three-person spar. No weapons, just wrestling. No teaming up either," Theon said with a grin rapidly spreading across his face. "It'll be more like what you'd actually face in battle."

"Alright," Jon replied lightly, shrugging his shoulders. "Just like this?"

"No, no," Robb chuckled good-naturedly. The warm sound echoed through Jon, filling him with a pleasant feeling in his stomach. "Just your undershirt and trousers will be fine. That way you don't get your nice furs damaged, Snow." The crimson-haired Stark ruffled Jon's black hair. While he would bristle if anyone else did it, including his father Ned, he accepted it when Robb did it.

They all got rid of their coats, shedding them to the ground. Jon squared up as he prepared for what was to come. He was easily the smallest of the group, with Robb filling out into a man with his muscle, as well as Theon having a fair bit of it himself, and Theon was very tall, being an Ironborn and all. Besides the fact he had nearly five years on him and Robb. Logically, Robb and Jon should've teamed up on Theon, but it was a scrum from the very beginning.

Jon skirted the edge while Theon tackled Robb to the ground, attempting to pin the redhaired boy. Jon pounced onto Theon's back, wrapping his arms around the lithe boy's waist and attempting to haul him off of Robb. Theon chuckled warmly and simply turned and grabbed hold of Jon's wrists. Robb used the extra few seconds to scramble back to get a good breath. 

Theon pinned Jon, and he squirmed in an attempt to get the tall man off of him. Theon simply pressed further down on him, and Jon's eyes went wide when he felt something...hard. Jon hadn't been able to put two and two together yet, but Theon was rock hard, his bulge pressing against Jon's stomach from where he had him pinned. To Jon's relief, Robb hauled Theon off of his struggling half-brother. For a moment, he thought they might be teaming up. 

His deep blue eyes met Jon's for a moment before the bigger boy was atop him. Jon gasped a little bit as he thrashed under him. "Get off, you big brute!" He yelped.

"I win," Robb grinned as he got to his feet. "I got you both pinned."

"Fine," Theon replied with a glint in his eye. "Ready to head to the washroom?"

Jon's heart stuttered a little bit. He'd never been in the washroom with other men before, particularly not with Robb or Theon. He always trained alone, went to wash alone. Robb nodded and headed after Theon, leaving Jon no choice but to trudge after them.

There was only dim light in the washroom, the sound of water echoing in the area as Theon turned on a basin. Robb pulled his shirt off with much difficulty, as he had been sweaty and the light garment had a propensity to stick to his skin. Jon's pale cheeks immediately turned scarlet as he saw his half-brother's bare skin. Pale, with strong muscle, and a hint of ginger hair near his hips. He couldn't help but watch as Robb began to unlace his trousers, bringing them to his ankles. Through his underwear, Jon could see the sizeable bulge that Robb had. 

He was sucked into a daydream, picturing himself swaggering over and sliding his hand down those washboard abs, grasping that penis in his hand and watching as Robb tugged them down, revealing his huge cock with that ginger hair surrounding his penis. He'd get to his knees, and...

He was shocked out of his daydream when Theon caught him staring at Robb, an eyebrow raising from the older man. He prayed silently to the old gods that Theon didn't call him out on it. Jon thanked them when Theon simply began to take off his own clothes. He was then distracted by Theon. More wiry, but still having clear-cut muscle, Theon was the epitome of what an Ironborn man could look like. He had no sense of modesty either, taking both the trousers and his undergarments off at once. Jon had to stop an audible gasp from escaping his lips.

Theon was big. There was little other way to put it. He had some dark hair coating his hips, but the sheer length of Theon Greyjoy was a sight to see. Jon estimated he had to be at least eight inches, perhaps longer. Theon caught him again, and winked up at the younger boy. His heart began to race. "Come on, Snow," Theon smirked at him as he swaggered towards a washing station. "Let's see it."

Jon blushed again, seeing Robb watching him. Robb hadn't quite fully undressed yet, and the two men were watching Jon intently. He carefully slid his shirt up and off. He was a bit skinnier than either of them, with some muscle definition. His hands fumbled with his fastenings on his pants and he got them both off quickly. Jon was much more modest than them, a ring of black hair around his, admittedly, proud cock.

Theon whistled jokingly while Robb simply turned to prepare to wash himself. Jon's eyes were glued to Robb's hands as he lowered his own underclothes. As he was turned away from him, Jon couldn't see the size of him, but his bubble butt surely was a good enough sight for him. Jon scrubbed himself off rather quickly, knowing he was going to have a good night later, pumping himself to completion as he thought about that ass of Robb's. 

To his surprise, Robb was the first to go. He only managed a quick look at Robb, not enough to get a clear picture in his mind. He estimated that he was just about as big as Theon, and definitely thicker. He was squirming a little as Robb left the washroom.

"Oh, Snow," Theon said from over by another basin. "If you want to be modest, you probably shouldn't pop a hard-on by looking at your half-brother."

"Shut up, Greyjoy," Jon muttered in response, not noticing as Theon approached him from a ways away. He felt a rough hand grab his ass. Jon yelped, Theon squeezing the tender flesh. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jon asked in fright, feeling Theon's wiry arms locking around his hips.

"Shut up, Snow," Theon replied in a low voice, his lips by Jon's ear. "Do you want some cock today or not?"

Jon thought about it, and turned around to face Theon. "I do," He replied bravely.

"Good." Theon nodded, hoisting him off of his feet. Jon squeaked, wrapping his legs around Theon like a child.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked as he carried him towards a door.

"There's a secret passage here." Theon replied, gripping the flesh of Jon's ass. "Don't worry, I don't want the whole castle to see my prize."

Jon gasped a little at that, Theon carrying him down some steps towards a room. It was dark inside, with a bed that was presumably Theon's. Theon dumped him in it, letting him go finally.

Jon glanced up at the older boy. "Wh-what are we going to do?"

Theon thought for a moment before he cupped the boy's cheek. "I need to get you to relax. So stand up." He tugged Jon up by his shoulders.

Jon couldn't even reply before he felt something. Theon was sucking his cock. Jon let out a groan, grasping the man's strong shoulders as he began to suck hard on Jon's cock. Theon was talented, and Jon didn't even question it when Theon's nose firmly pressed against his hips, effectively deep throating him. Jon squirmed.

"Stay." Theon said, gripping his hips to keep him in place. Jon was wordless as he let Theon control him, Theon's head bobbing up and down. He could feel the saliva wrapping around his cock like a noose. Theon's teeth grated on the head of Jon's cock and it didn't take a second before Jon erupted into his mouth, spilling his seed.

He cried out, not noticing the door open as he rode out his orgasm. Theon gave him a wink and sucked him completely dry. "Jon?" A deep voice came from the doorway.

"R-Robb?" Jon whispered in panic, letting go of Theon and backing up towards the bed. Theon simply chuckled a bit.

"You didn't fuck him, did you?" Robb turned to Theon angrily, wearing a doublet and pants. 

"No, not yet, Lord Stark," Theon replied crisply.

"Good," Robb told him, turning towards where Jon was shaking on the bed. "I told you his virginity was mine."

"W-what?" Jon stuttered as he backed up on the bed. He had his hands over his manhood, obscuring him from Robb's view.

Robb chuckled warmly, sending a stirring straight to Jon's loins. He began to unfasten his doublet and work it off, getting shirtless quickly. "You already got your cock sucked, so now it's time to get your ass nailed."

Jon couldn't help but moan at Robb's words, his hands slowly moving from his cock, showing Robb what he had to offer. Robb did the same in turn, revealing a thick cock for a boy of his age. "Oh..." Jon whispered at seeing it.

Robb took control, grabbing Jon by his hair and tugging him towards himself. "Gods, Jon..." He whispered. "Get on your hands and knees, you cute piece of ass."

Jon squirmed at his words, shaking as he got onto his hands and knees for Robb. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Theon gently beginning to pump his own cock. He gasped a little bit. He felt big hands grab his hips in them and he looked back. Robb's intense eyes were looking at Jon with a question in them. Wordlessly, Jon nodded. Without a second guess, Robb's thick shaft began to edge into Jon.

At first it hurt, Jon crying out for his half-brother as he felt him pierce his virgin asshole. Robb's comforting hands rubbed his hips, his sides, his stomach, whatever he thought could help. "Okay." Jon whispered once Robb got buried into him, Robb's chest firmly against Jon's back.

"You took it like a man," Robb murmured to him, kissing his neck softly. Jon shivered, feeling like he was walking on air as he let Robb take him.

Robb had good agility, beginning to pound into his half-brother. Jon gave pleasured cries, feeling like buckling and laying down but he knew he had to prove to Robb that he could take it at whatever pace Robb set. Before long, Jon had gotten used to it and was beginning to push his butt back at Robb. "Filthy whore," Robb murmured dirtily into his ear and slapped Jon's gorgeous ass.

"What?" Jon whispered, having barely heard him as he felt a mixture of pleasure and pain from the rough fuck he was getting from him.

"A dirty whore needs a cock in their mouth." Robb murmured, patting his ass. "You can have mine once we're done here."

Jon cried out as the pace was set even harder and faster. The sound of skin slapping skin was made throughout the room, as Jon's knees quivered. He felt like he was going to fall down, pass out, or cum again. Or all of them, even. But his question was answered before too long, hearing Robb groan his name and feeling a warm liquid spilling into him. Jon tried to clench his ass, wanting to keep that creamy seed in him. Jon was disappointed when he felt some of it fall onto the sheets below them, being able to keep some of it in him.

Robb chuckled as he noticed, easing out of Jon. "I gave you a lot, little wolf."

"I want it all," Jon whispered in reaction, sitting down on the bed and looking up at Robb.

"Eager," He grinned lightly. "Think you can handle both of us?" He gestured to Theon.

Jon swallowed lightly. "Yeah." He replied hoarsely, watching as Theon came closer.

"Open your snout, wolf." Theon murmured to Jon as both bigger men knelt above Jon.

Jon opened his mouth as wide as he could, feeling the first one get inside of his mouth. Immediately, he could tell it was Robb's, tasting the salty taste of his finish.

"Wider, pup," Theon prompted lightly, sliding in his cock as well. Jon tried not to choke as he took both cocks in his mouth, not able to do much but let his tongue roam both heads of them.

Jon looked up at the two men, letting their hands roam through his stark black hair. He sucked lightly on the cocks of the boys, his tongue focusing more on the hefty cock that Robb possessed. He couldn't lie, he preferred his half-brother's warm and thick cock, wanting to bury his head on it and just hope he came in his mouth. To his surprise, he felt both boys begin to stir as though they were close to finishing in his mouth.

Robb gently cupped Jon's cheek in his hand. "Some milk for my pup." He whispered, cumming in his mouth at the same time that Theon did. Jon sputtered and gasped as he felt it all in his mouth, some dribbles falling down his chin as he attempted to swallow both of their orgasms.

Theon left before very long, bidding them a good day as he went to walk the grounds and train. But Robb stayed with Jon, curling up beside him as he rubbed Jon's hips. "Hey, pup?"

"Yes?" Jon had taken to liking the nickname, putting his chin on Robb's shoulder.

"Fuck me." He whispered. "Please."

"Y-yes...Robb..." He murmured and pulled the ginger up into his lap. He spread those cheeks softly and gently eased into Robb's waiting hole.

This time was different than the eager round before, for Jon wanted to take it at his pace. His soft hands rested on Robb's hips, gently guiding him up and down, up and down. The sound of soft moans and light growls echoed through the room as the two wolves fucked. Jon's lips pleasured Robb's neck and shoulders, enjoying all parts of his half-brother. Jon had significantly less willpower, ending up finishing in just a minute. Robb didn't care, settling on his pup's leaking cock. "Again." Robb muttered. And they did it. Again. And again. And again. The sounds of mewls, gasps, and shouts echoed through the hall all night, as the two wolves rutted. When Robb finally left in the morning, his half-brother's abused hole ached. But he was smiling, settling in for sleep. He wouldn't have traded it for the world.


	3. Jaime/Oberyn: A Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime comes to plead the case for Tyrion before his trial...but Oberyn wants something in return first.

_**Jaime Lannister/Oberyn Martell** _

**King's Landing**

**The Price**

Jaime navigated his way through the winding streets of King's Landing, his eyes burning with tears that he refused to shed. His eldest son was dead, and his brother seemed likely to follow. The only way he wouldn't...is if he could persuade Oberyn Martell, the famed duelist and Dornishman, to defend his brother in a trial by combat that would be against Gregor Clegane. Even with Oberyn's famed hatred of everything Lannister, and especially Clegane, Jaime was unsure if the Dornishman would accept the proposal. But he at least had to try. For Tyrion's sake.

His white cloak swished behind him as his boots clomped on the dry cobblestone. The sun was out, and made his hair appear golden in its light. The famed cockiness of Jaime Lannister was gone. Only sheer determination was left in it's wake.

Jaime knew where Prince Oberyn stayed, a pleasant manse that was on the very edge of town, overlooking the sea. The specific area was quite reminiscent of Dorne itself, and had been a favorite during the time of Queen Myriah. All of the Dornish that came to King's Landing loved to stay in the manse, with the small garden reminding them of the Water Gardens back in Sunspear.

The Lannister knocked heavily on the door, using the brass knocker that was fixed on its frame. The wood was solid, with a sun carved into the wood, the sigil of House Martell. The door swung open, and a petite Dornishwoman stood in the doorway. "Hello," She said in a melodic voice.

"Is the Prince here?" Jaime demanded right away, not wanting to stop to chit chat with anyone less than Prince Oberyn himself. 

"Surely," The woman responded kindly, not taking offense to Jaime's harsh tone. "But he is busy."

Jaime frowned deeply, a scowl reaching deep into his cheeks. "Busy? Can he not make time for the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard?"

"Follow me," She whispered calmly, leading Jaime into the residence.

The house was quiet, with people sitting around and working, reading, or talking softly amongst themselves. They all bore resemblance to the Dornishmen that he knew, the dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin. The woman led him down a long hallway towards a door that was propped just slightly open. Jaime was startled when he heard a man moan loudly.

Jaime stepped into the room and cleared his throat loudly. Oberyn Martell grinned as he opened his eyes to look at Jaime Lannister. He was obviously naked, but a figure was bobbing up and down beneath the crimson sheets of his bed. "Just give me a moment, dear Kingslayer," Oberyn murmured as he slid his hand down beneath the sheet. "I'm almost there."

Jaime focused his eyes upon the ceiling of the room, deliberately trying not to watch the Dornishman reach his orgasm. However, Oberyn wanted him to at least hear it, letting out a breathy moan. A small girl emerged from under the sheets, tugged on a robe, and whisked by Jaime giggling brightly as she began to excitedly talk to her friends.

"Are you dressed?" Jaime asked after a few seconds.

"Enough," Oberyn replied.

When Jaime turned his attention back to the Dornishman, Oberyn had fastened his trousers, leaving his bronze chest still in view. He was muscular, not nearly as much as Jaime, but enough to be seen. His abs were defined clearly in the light of the sun that was leaking through the nearby windows.

"A visit from Jaime Lannister is not what I expected this evening," Oberyn waltzed over to a cupboard and pulled out two wine glasses and a tankard of Arbor red. "A drink?"

Normally, Jaime would've scoffed and declined at the very suggestion, but he simply said, "Please." And advanced to the table that Oberyn had set up. He grabbed the glass that Oberyn had set out and drank it swiftly. The Dornishman simply poured him a second.

"Why are you here?" Oberyn asked finally once he settled into his chair, his lithe legs swung over the side of it. "And please don't tell me it's for any council business, because I do not feel as though I could take any of that today."

"My brother Tyrion is to stand trial for Joffrey's murder," Jaime said in a reasoned tone, taking a sip out of his wine before he continued. "He needs a champion. A good one. I could think of none better than the famed Red Viper." He took a chance that a play for ego could help him with Oberyn Martell.

Oberyn thought for a moment, sliding his fingers through his luscious black locks. He could tell that he had reached a decision when a spark flared in those black viper-like eyes. "I could do it..." Oberyn began.

Jaime sighed. "I suppose I should've expected a price."

Oberyn grinned widely at him, spreading his arms. "You should've."

Jaime stared at Oberyn with his soft eyes, pleading with him. "I'll do anything. Please, for Tyrion."

"Alright," Oberyn said, standing up abruptly. "Anything? No going back."

A dull pit began to form in Jaime's stomach as he began to realize what the price would be. "Anything." Jaime confirmed quietly.

"Unfasten your cloak, get undressed." Oberyn said in a commanding tone. "I want to see my price before I decide to take it."

Jaime got to his feet and unfastened the white cloak that adorned his golden armor. His chestplate was next, followed by his leg guards, leaving him in just his smallclothes, a fastened shirt and trousers that were a little short on him. He hadn't had much time to get any clothes that fit since he'd gone to King's Landing.

"Off," Oberyn said, slinking back towards the bed and sitting down upon it, staring at the Kingslayer expectantly.

Jaime sighed and began with his shirt, sliding it off and revealing his golden body. Pink nipples stood in stark contrast to Oberyn's dark ones, giving them a nice difference. He had clearly defined abs, with a nice chest to go with it. Then, he began to unlace his trousers and let them fall to the ground. In an effort to keep his pride, he stared straight ahead at the wall.

"Hmm..." Oberyn's melodious voice traveled through the room as he got up to appraise Jaime, sliding closer to him. Jaime's eyes remained focused upon the wall. This is for Tyrion, he reminded himself.

Those slender hands slowly wrapped around Jaime from behind, the long fingertips sliding over Jaime's abdomen. Oberyn felt his muscles, letting his slim chest press against Jaime's back softly. Oberyn's teeth lightly grated on Jaime's earlobe. "Yes, I think you will do perfectly..." He murmured into Jaime's ear.

Jaime shook a little bit as Oberyn's hand traveled north. "Don't worry, Kingslayer." Oberyn whispered softly, tracing the outlines of one of Jaime's delicate nipples. "I'll treat you quite well." He pinched one experimentally. Jaime bit back a groan, not wanting Oberyn to realize that Jaime was enjoying it.

His hands retreated for a second as Oberyn unfastened his own trousers and let his cock bounce out again. Jaime couldn't see it, but Oberyn was an impressive sight. A thick cache of dark hair surrounded it, with his long prick jutting out and sliding against the muscles of Jaime's _gluteus maximus._ Jaime shook a little bit more, biting his lip as he knew what was to come.

Oberyn slid his hand over the big thigh of Jaime Lannister, his fingernail gently caressing through the light blonde pubes. "Good," Oberyn purred lightly. "I like a man with some hair. Not much, but some." 

It seemed as though Oberyn's patience for foreplay had vanished like that, reflecting his volatile behavior. Oberyn grasped Jaime firmly in one of his slender hands, feeling the Lannister's big cock. "That's it." Oberyn hissed as Jaime moaned, unable to contain himself this time. "Kingslayer likes a bit of cock too, does he?" Oberyn smirked at him, shoving Jaime towards the bed.

Jaime was quick with a sword, but Oberyn was agile and lightning quick in bed. The Martell was on him in a flash, his lips attacking his neck, chest, and abs as soon as he could. Jaime could do nothing but squirm and groan Oberyn's name, his hands trying to latch onto something, whether it be Oberyn's biceps, shoulders, or even the sheets. However, Oberyn had other plans. He grabbed Jaime's hands quickly and put them on his firm ass.

Jaime gasped as he felt the supple flesh beneath his fingertips, squeezing it to try it out. Oberyn bit down on one of Jaime's biceps, causing him to cry out in alarm. "What the fuck?" Jaime asked as he grasped Oberyn's ass.

"You said I could do anything," Oberyn frowned with mock hurt in his voice. "I like to be a bit fiery in bed..."

Jaime almost felt bad for his reaction, sliding his hands up Oberyn's sides. "Fire?" He murmured back at the Dornishman. "I could barely feel the heat."

It seemed to light a match in the Dornishman, a growl escaping his throat. Oberyn bit down hard on the Kingslayer's neck, giving him a hickey that was likely to last for days. His hands were on Jaime's chest, squeezing and feeling him up. Jaime's cock was growing despite himself, and he mewled when he felt Oberyn's press firmly against him. He felt like the heat of the Dornish sun was upon them both, the heat of both of their proud cocks radiating against one another, and when Jaime's eyes met Oberyn's, he knew that he had something big coming.

They fought for control, wrestling in the big bed. Jaime's strength was to be commended, but Oberyn was quicker, managing to get the Kingslayer beneath him in a compromising position. He had wrapped Jaime's hands together with some cloth that he'd found laying useless on the side of the bed. Oberyn slowly got to his feet to appraise the young man.

Jaime's face is flushed, his cheeks a bright red and his blonde hair adorably messed up because of the play fighting they'd been doing. His ass is up in the air, just where Oberyn wanted it, and his legs were spread wide apart. The most impressive part of Ser Lannister hung between his legs, perfectly in place for Oberyn to play with while he dominated the Kingslayer.

"Oh, Jaime," Oberyn murmured lazily as he crawled over towards him. "You thought you'd stand a chance against me?"

Jaime just sucked in a breath as he knew what was going to happen next. The advancing Dornishman got atop him, and slid the head of his cock between Jaime's asscheeks. He took deep breaths, knowing that he was a virgin anally, biting his lip hard as he waited for the cock to push in.

Oberyn grabbed a fistful of the blonde's hair and wrenched it back towards him for a bruising kiss. He bit down on Jaime's lower lip as they made out, sliding his tongue ferociously into the man's mouth. The distraction helped as Oberyn eased the head of his cock into Jaime's awaiting hole. It didn't stop him from crying out in pain and pleasure, his legs beginning to shake beneath Oberyn.

"Shh...darling," Oberyn whispered, tracing the blonde's back with his other hand. Jaime arched it while he did so, perfectly under the control of the Red Viper. "Take my cock."

Jaime squirmed, Oberyn slowly burying his cock deeper into him. "Do you not want my cock?" He murmured to Jaime and began to pull out.

"N-no," Jaime managed to get out, gasping for air. "Fuck me, Oberyn. Please."

Oberyn was happy to oblige, pushing in deeper and happier than he had in the first place. Jaime was reduced to a groaning whore beneath him, calling for more each time that Oberyn slid in and out. It didn't take long for Oberyn to find the magic spot within Jaime, causing the Kingslayer to moan louder. "Oberyn!" He cried as his cock began to hit his prostate over and over.

"I know," The Dornishman grunted in response, grinding into him in an attempt to press more firmly against it. Jaime's scream confirmed that he was successful in that approach.

"You're so tight," Oberyn murmured to him, tracing his abs lightly. "Like a new whore at the whorehouse."

Jaime groaned weakly in response, Oberyn's cock pushing deep and hard into him, settling into a rhythm. Jaime squirmed, not able to feel that much feelings without letting out sounds for too long, never having been stimulated to the extent that Oberyn was doing. But that wasn't even going to be the end either, as Oberyn's hand slid between them and grabbed Jaime's dangling cock.

Oberyn pumped him quickly, wondering who was going to be the first one to cum at that rate. Oberyn's hips slapped against Jaime's, completely in control of the Kingsguard. Oberyn had a fistful of his hair in his palm, his other hand was wrapped around Jaime's hips and milking his cock, and his own prick was pounding into him at a relentless rate.

"O-Oberyn..." Jaime warned, getting close.

"I'm there too," Oberyn managed, growling his name as Oberyn let loose first, letting his warm seed spread in the cavern of Jaime Lannister's hole.

Jaime came a second later, globs of his finish falling onto the bed, and the rest getting caught by Oberyn's hand and his own blonde pubes. Oberyn slid off of him tiredly, but a spark was still in his eyes. He laid there for a minute, not speaking. He wordlessly untied Jaime and let him relax as well.

"I-I should go tell Tyrion..." Jaime whispered.

"I've never known someone to just want one round with me," Oberyn purred lightly as he gazed upon the Kingslayer.

"It's not want..." Jaime said in irritation. "It's what I have to do."

Oberyn slid closer, letting his tongue flick out and trace a circle around Jaime's pink nipple. "Are you sure?" He whispered, his hand sliding down to Jaime's spent cock.

"I-I-I..." His words died in his throat as Oberyn slid down the length of his chest.

Oberyn's tongue trailed a sloppy, saliva-coated path down Jaime's abs, feeling the hard, corded muscle beneath. Oberyn licked some of the slimy cum off of his pubes and skin, tasting his own finish. But that wasn't his end goal...

Jaime cried out and dove a hand into Oberyn's silky black hair, clutching the dark skinned man's shaggy hair. Oberyn kissed a trail up from the base of Jaime's cock to his weeping cockhead, his tongue flicking out and cleaning the slit where his cum was oozing out of slowly. Oberyn opened his mouth and gently began to go up and down upon him, bobbing his head on the Kingslayer's dick.

Oberyn smirked as Jaime cried out like a tavern wench, his head falling back to the pillows behind him. At this rate, Oberyn could make him go all night if he wished. But, he nibbled lightly on the head of Jaime's cock, trying to spur him to action. As if on cue, his prick began to gain momentum, lengthening at a startling rate. While Oberyn was testing himself, his nose buried deep into Jaime's blonde pubic hair, Jaime was rapidly gaining length, pushing the head of his cock to the back of Oberyn's throat.

Jaime was both surprised and impressed when Oberyn took it with ease, deepthroating Jaime without a second's hesitation. He let his tongue slather over Jaime's base, wrapping his nimble muscle around it and sliding up and down the pole. 

"Oberyn..." Jaime moaned loudly, slowly beginning to thrust into Oberyn's mouth.

When he finally needed breath, the Dornish prince slid back onto his haunches and looked at Jaime. "What?" His eyes glittered. "Cersei never give head like that?"

"No one can." Jaime replied fiercely and grabbed him, shoving him down back towards his cock, which was twitching in anticipation of a climax.

Oberyn mounted him again, this time grabbing hold of Jaime's shoulders. "No, no, Kingslayer," He whispered lightly. "Now you get the ultimate prize..." He spread his legs wide and slowly pressed down upon the mighty cock of Jaime Lannister. 

Jaime knew what to do then. With a mighty fluorish, he began to pound into Oberyn with reckless abandon, his hips moving quickly into Oberyn Martell. The man took it like a professional, moaning and leaning his head back as Jaime pushed in deep into Oberyn. "I know what this is..." Jaime murmured as his cock brushed Oberyn's prostate.

"Jaime..." He murmured in a breathless whimper, fluid beginning to leak as Jaime milked his prostate with his heavy cock. It was the first time he'd seen Oberyn near tears, groaning his name loudly as he prepared to cum without even a bit of stimulation.

Jaime was surprised again, gasping as Oberyn's cock spasmed and he orgasmed, liquid hitting Jaime's left pectoral, sliding down him slowly. "Gods..." Jaime whispered as he buried himself deep into Oberyn and prepared to cum, the sight pushing himself over the edge.

The last thing that was heard from the room that night was the sound of Jaime Lannister roaring in triumph. As the Dornish would testify later, they would simply be found cuddling for the rest of the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to collab on a smut story (M/M, F/M is what I'm most comfortable with), don't hesitate to comment below and see if we can work something out. Otherwise, keep putting what pairings you'd like to see, even if it's as generic as say, Reyne/Lannister.


	4. Ned/Robb/Jon: Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned is sound asleep when his little wolves come in to ease his mind

**Ned Stark/Robb Stark/Jon Snow**

**Winterfell**

**Chapter 4: Sleep**

_**POV Ned Stark** _

Ned was exhausted. He had just had a tiring ride home from White Harbor, his wife having gone to Riverrun to spend time with her ailing father, Hoster Tully. To be honest, he was looking forward to a bit of peace and quiet. He got home late at night, the torches flickering as the Stark men had been awaiting his return from visiting Wyman Manderly. 

"Lord Stark," The castellan gave him a brief nod. "I am glad to see you have returned safely."

"I am glad to have returned," Ned gave him a ghost of a smile as he hopped off the horse. "I was fearing that I had left to late to return tonight and would have to ask another to stay in their hall. You know Lord Manderly, of course." He chuckled a bit at that.

"Your chambers are ready and prepared, Lord Stark." He told Ned.

"Thank you, please, get some rest," Ned told him, walking towards his own chambers.

The door was already open, to Ned's surprise. Thinking nothing of it, he figured that the people who had prepared his room had simply forgotten to shut it on the way back. Ned sighed in relief as he undid his furs and let them fall to the ground. He did not want to bathe before bed, but he knew that he smelled atrocious and he would have a hard time sleeping when he felt the dirt and grime caked into his skin. He made his way into the wash room and disrobed completely.

Ned was a good looking man, his black hair tame and slick, much different than some of the Starks of old. He had stubble, but it wasn't allowed to grow too long. He had shaved in White Harbor. 

His muscles were tired, and the feeling of the hot water soothed him. He found himself wanting to nod off in the bath, hearing a squeak come from his room, like a door. Ned looked through the doorway, rubbing grime off of his arms, and saw nothing. _Must just be the castle._ He thought. _The old gods returning me home._ Ned chuckled warmly at that, rubbing himself clean and walking to his bed.

The hot springs that were beneath Winterfell kept his room in particular very warm, lending himself to sleeping bare most nights. This was one of them. He enjoyed the feeling of the soft silks as they wrapped around his aching body, and consented to going to bed.

He had hardly been asleep for an hour before he was awoken, feeling someone behind him. Two people, actually, at the base of the bed. Ned pretended to stay asleep, hearing a hushed voice, "Shh..." the voice of his son, Robb. 

"I'm being quiet," came the reply from his supposed bastard, Jon. The two boys were four and ten now, old enough to be men. "Help me with the blankets."

He felt hands go to the top of the sheets and carefully peeled from above him. Ned kept his eyes shut diligently, wondering what the two boys were up to. His bare body was revealed to the two, Ned's soft cock lying against the sheet, a tangle of brown pubic hair above it as well as some on his abs. 

"Look at this," Jon said in wonderment, and Ned did all he could not to move when the young man's hand touched the curve of his ass. 

He then knew exactly what they were doing. He thought about opening his eyes and lecturing the two, but he found that his cock was beginning to harden. _He wanted them to keep going._ Ned rolled onto his back on purpose, and he heard the two gasp inward. They both sighed when they realized that Ned's eyes were still closed.

"I'm starting," Robb whispered to Jon. 

The red-haired Stark bent down and pressed gentle kisses to his father's leg, feeling the corded muscle there. Jon went on his right side, beginning to do the same. Ned did all he could to remain still, his toes beginning to curl into the sheets beneath him. _Gods,_ Ned thought as they kissed all over his legs. Robb's tongue flicked out and traced Ned's muscular thigh. Ned thought he was going to lose it there, but he didn't, just stayed perfectly asleep.

"I want him," Jon whispered to the other boy, reaching with his mouth open for Ned's cock.

Ned had to peek with one eye as Robb darted in front, beginning to suck on Ned's cock openly. He bounced atop him, Jon frowning deeply as he watched Robb suck his father. Ned closed his eyes and leaned back. It'd been a while since he'd had a good blow job, and he figured that the two had practiced on one another, because, _Robb was good at it. Damn good._ Robb's tongue expertly licked around the side of him while his throat took Ned further and further into his mouth.

Jon was frowning still, and Ned wanted to reach out and tug on that perfect cock that hung between Jon's legs. He wanted him to feel included too, but he knew that if he wanted to get them both to go all the way, he'd have to wait. Ned saw Jon tug lightly on Robb's auburn locks to get him to finally release Ned.

Jon got down instead, beginning to suck on him. Ned tried not to make a sound or move, but Jon made it hard. He was gentle, more experienced than Robb was. He nibbled lightly on the head, as if trying to get Ned to orgasm. Ned was sure then that Jon had probably sucked Robb dry multiple times before then, and he could feel his balls start to tighten, getting close to an orgasm. Sensing it, Jon let up and looked down at Ned's pulsing cock.

"Share?" Jon asked Robb. The crimson-haired Stark nodded and put his hand firmly around his father's dick.

A few short pumps and Ned was beginning to shoot his load into the air, both boys open mouthed and darting out to try and catch it. Jon was grinning, having streaks of cum going down his cheeks, having caught two in his mouth. Robb was less impressed, having caught just one and most of Ned's finish in his hair. 

"Boys," Ned said, opening his eyes at that moment and looking them both in the eye.

"Dad!" Robb said in fright. Jon started to frantically try to wipe up the cum on his cheeks, but it was no use. Both boys were nude, sitting and having hard-ons.

"Sit up here." He patted spots on either side of him. Jon went to his left quietly and Robb on his right.

The two boys clearly expected a lecture, or maybe worse, trembling a little. But Ned's hands just slipped down both boys' chests and landed on their rock hard cocks, still excited by being near their dad naked. 

"Oh!" Jon squeaked as Ned began to pump both boys eagerly. 

He soon learned what each was like in bed. Jon's eyes fluttered shut and the boy put his head on Ned's shoulder, just enjoying it as Ned slowly stroked him. Robb was into it, groaning and beginning to dryly move his cock against his father's hand. Ned enjoyed both, smiling and planting kisses on each one's forehead as he slowly jacked them off. 

"D-dad..." Robb moaned, leaning over and beginning to kiss Ned's chest. Ned was surprised, but he encouraged it by giving Robb a squeeze. "Oh!" He groaned loudly and nibbled on his chest and his nipples.

Ned enjoyed it, Jon sinking into Ned as he prepared to unleash his load into his supposed-father's hand. Jon looked up at him with those deep brown eyes, need rising in them as fast as possible. Jon let out a low whimper, and Ned felt his hand begin to get soaked with Jon's seed. He kissed Jon firmly on the lips once, letting the boy lay back for a moment to focus on Robb. 

His feistier boy was grinning and rutting into his dad's hand. "Robb." Ned smiled at him, pumping him faster. 

"Dad." He whispered as he got close, his head buried into Ned's chest. Ned felt Robb shake and his orgasm rocked him, seed flying from Robb's cock into Ned's hand, over Ned's chest, and even into Ned's pubic hair. Ned simply smiled and looked at his hands, both covered in seed.

He looked into Jon's eyes and licked each one of his left fingers clean, licking up the seed that Jon had given him. It tasted salty and slick, just like he had always thought. He then looked at Robb, who was biting his lip in anticipation. He raised his right hand to his lips and savored the taste of Robb's cum. His was salty too, but he felt as though it was warmer than Jon's. 

"Who wants to give their try at fucking?" Ned asked with a smile.

"Uh..." Jon thought softly.

"I do!" Robb claimed, getting close to his father.

"Me too," Jon frowned, used to Robb getting better than him.

Ned already had a solution, slowly tugging both boys closer to him. "Jon, you will take me." He said with authority in his voice. "And Robb, I will allow you to take me." He smiled. "Does that sound fair?"

Jon nodded eagerly, laying down on his stomach and waiting for Ned to join him. Ned slowly kissed a spot on the back of Jon's neck, spitting into his hand and rubbing his cock for a little bit. He was already hard again, having had a bit of time to get there while he jacked off his sons. 

He used his hands to pry apart Jon's asscheeks, seeing that glorious pink hole waiting for him. Ned bent down and gave it a gentle kiss, Jon shivering underneath him. His pale skin was adorable, especially the bubble butt that he was about to conquer. Ned slid the head of his cock into Jon, seeing the boy's face screw up in pain and pleasure. "Have you two never...?" Ned asked, glancing at both boys.

"We've sucked and fingered, but never..." Robb answered for them, Jon too absorbed by what was being inserted into him.

"I'm glad I'm your first." He whispered, more to Jon than to Robb, sliding his hand over the boy's soft side. Jon shivered, clutching onto Ned's big hand and letting him slide deeper into him.

"Now, Robb." Ned put his butt up into the air, tugging Jon with him a bit so Robb could do his part.

Robb was proud, doing what Ned had done to Jon and prying his cheeks apart. He could see the flaming red hair at the base of his son's cock, something that he would like to play with later. Ned gasped as he felt the boy's head slip into him. Robb was bigger than most boys at that age, around six and a half inches, while Ned was nearing nine. He estimated Jon was near six, just a bit smaller than Robb.

Robb slid completely into Ned, not realizing that Ned had never taken a cock before either, Ned clutching the sheets near Jon's head. Jon leaned over and kissed his wrist, his arm and up to his bicep, trying to make Ned feel okay. 

Robb was clearly wanting to be the dominant one in the room, grabbing hold of Ned's shoulders and preparing to fuck him. Ned put his head into Jon's hair and began to slowly move into Jon, rubbing against his anal cavity. "Oh," Jon whimpered, sliding his ass back towards Ned for more friction.

Robb wasn't great at foreplay, beginning to shove into Ned fast and hard. Ned was gasping and groaning into Jon's ears as he felt the boy's cock plunge deeper and deeper into him. Robb grabbed hold of Ned's shoulders and turned him so he'd kiss Robb, the two's tongues sliding over one another while Ned thoroughly plowed Jon.

The young one was gasping, too obsessed with the feeling of Ned's rock hard cock in him to care about the elaborate makeout that Robb and Ned were participating in. Robb was rutting into his father fast and hard, Ned knowing that he'd end up blowing his load rather early.

"Ned," Jon's whimper sounded through the bedroom as they fucked.

"Robb," Ned groaned into Jon's ear, nibbling on the bit of flesh that was there.

Robb was grabbing Ned by the hips and plunging in deep. "Oh!" Robb cried out, cum filling Ned's hole and beginning to leak down his thighs.

Robb fell back against the bed, exhausted and in bliss. Ned brought Jon even closer to him, flipping him so he was on his back and looking up at Ned. "What's this?" Ned teased and ran his hand along Jon's shaft once again. 

"M...my cock." Jon whispered sluttily, aching for attention there.

"Maybe Robb..." His voice died out when he realized that Robb was asleep, curled up and nude on the covers. 

Ned chuckled and went quicker, their hips grinding together and Jon beginning to mewl loudly at the feeling of Ned plunging in deeper and faster. "Jon, I'm going to cum in your ass." Ned told him with a smile on his lips. A minute later, he succeeded in that promise.

It wasn't another minute that his two cubs were curled up by each other, asleep and content. Ned rubbed himself off one last time looking at their softening cocks rubbing against each other, and laid with them in his arms.


	5. Oberyn/Ashara/Ellaria: As Hot as the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn travels to Starfall to help the grieving widow Ashara Dayne, bringing along his paramour Ellaria Sand.

**Oberyn Martell/Ashara Dayne/Ellaria Sand**

**Chapter 5: As Hot as the Sun**

_Starfall_

_After Robert's Rebellion_

POV Oberyn Martell

Oberyn felt the sun beating down on them the closer they got to Starfall. Just a week ago, Ned Stark had brought Ashara Dayne the sword Dawn, taken from the corpse of her fallen brother. While Oberyn meant no harm towards Stark, and pitied the circumstance in which he had to do it, he still felt awful for his ally, Ashara. Ellaria had concocted the plan one night, when Oberyn told her what had happened to Arthur Dayne. Oberyn had just smiled and said, "We go alone."

And so they did. Ellaria's thin hand wrapped around his arm, they traveled through the dust and the sand. Quiet, the whole way for the most part, they walked. And walked. They finally saw that ancient tower, by the sea that bordered the southern part of Dorne. 

The knights of Starfall met them at the gate. "Who goes there?" One asked, their sword drawn.

"Peace, my friend," Oberyn's smile touched his ears nearly. "It is only I, Oberyn Martell, along with my paramour, Ellaria Sand. Let us be in peace. I only wish to visit with the Lady Ashara."

The knight gave a nod. "It is a pleasure to welcome a Martell into Starfall. Lady Ashara is in her tower." Oberyn and Ellaria began to walk past him, and he grabbed hold of Oberyn's arm. "Be careful." He said softly. "She is fragile, and full of sorrow."

"I mean to only ease her heart," Oberyn smiled at him as the knight released him. Ellaria nodded as well, following after Oberyn to the steps of the tower.

They ascended the steps, after being allowed in by the guard who stood outside. Ellaria's orange dress fluttered behind her, her hand sliding into Oberyn's back pocket for a moment and fondling his ass. Oberyn just hummed in response, turning when they got to the door and cupping her cheek. "Save that for Lady Ashara." His eyes glittered lightly.

Oberyn pushed open the door quietly. Ashara Dayne was standing still at a mirror, her purple eyes filled with tragedy. She looked as though she had sunken into herself, as though she hadn't eaten in days. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her purple dress she wore looked as though she had donned it more than once that week. 

"My prince," Her voice warbled as she got down to one knee.

"I am not Prince Doran," Oberyn's voice sparkled with humor as he swept over to her. "You do not need to bow to me, Lady Ashara." His arm wrapped around her and helped her back to her feet. "Not now, and not ever."

"I am sorry about your brother, my lady," Ellaria said politely, still hanging around in the background.

"Thank you," Ashara's voice was a whisper.

Oberyn had never been good at emotions like that. He would fill with rage and do something he would probably regret later. He just rubbed Ashara's back gently and escorted her to bed.

"I lost a brother. A long time ago." Ellaria said softly as she sat down beside Ashara, her tan hand taking the girl's pale one into her own. "Oberyn helped heal me." She smiled up at her paramour.

That was the cue. Oberyn smiled. "I'll leave you ladies to it. I will go fetch us wine and ale." He disappeared out the door.

Ashara glanced at Ellaria, the woman's brown eyes studying the lady that she was tasked with getting into their bed. "How did he help you?" Ashara asked her softly.

"Like this." Ellaria's hand slid up the woman's milky thighs, tracing her there and watching her closely to see any sign of alarm from the lady. Ashara just shivered, glancing back at Ellaria. When Ellaria kept going, she made a noise of surprise. "No smallclothes, my lady?" She teased lightly.

Ashara blushed as Ellaria's fingers felt her folds for the first time. _Small,_ Ellaria thought as she probed the lady's pussy, tracing it with her thin fingertips. 

"Ellaria..." Ashara whispered faintly as she looked at the paramour. "What of Oberyn?" She gasped as Ellaria's finger sunk into her.

"He'll be back to join us." Ellaria said, taking her hand away from Ashara's crotch and standing up. "Get up, my lady, and I'll relieve you of that dress."

Ashara got to her feet, trembling a little and turned so her back faced Ellaria. Ellaria unceremoniously unzipped her dress and helped her push it down. She saw swaths of pale skin come into view, Ellaria smiling as her hands began to lightly travel down her back. A hand slid and rubbed the lady's soft skin of her butt, before giving it a light smack. Ashara just blushed and turned around to face her.

Ellaria grinned as she got a look at her front for the first time. The lady had full milky-white breasts with large, pink nipples. Ellaria had to do everything she could not to drop down and take one into her mouth. "Mine now?" Ellaria turned around so she could work on hers.

Ashara unzipped Ellaria and let the dress fall to the floor. Ellaria had smaller breasts, bronze instead of white, with darker nipples than the lady's. "No smallclothes?" Ashara teasingly said back at her.

"Oberyn prefers it like this." Ellaria said simply.

As if her words had summoned him, the door opened and Oberyn stood there with his wine and goblets in his hands. His eyes lit up at the sight, and a grin began to spread through his features. "Ah." He smirked at them. "I had been hoping you'd gotten this far." He set down the supplies he'd brought.

Oberyn swaggered over to them, unlacing his shirt and exposing his tan chest. Ellaria's hand slid over his muscles, feeling him again for what seemed like the millionth time. Suddenly, her hand moved and groped his crotch hard, feeling his dick through his pants. Oberyn just smirked and laid his head back. Ashara was watching with wide eyes as Ellaria felt him up, wanting to get him hard.

"Let the lady try." Oberyn suggested, his brown eyes fixing their intensity onto Lady Ashara. Ellaria chuckled and released him, laying back in bed.

Ashara shivered at the intensity of the stare that Oberyn had fixed her with. She bit her lip adorably as her pale hand gently brushed the hot bare skin of Oberyn Martell's chest. He smiled encouragingly and her hand traveled south, feeling his abs and his muscles. 

"We'll make you feel better." Oberyn promised lightly.

Ashara nodded and began to unlace the man's breeches. His cock was hard beneath his smallclothes, straining at the fabric.

"You're big." Ashara gasped as she looked at how his cock was pushing up against his smallclothes.

"Of course," Oberyn said cockily, rubbing her shoulders. "I'm a prince." 

Ashara's hands softly pushed the fabric down and freed Oberyn from the confines of his pants. He let out a breathy moan, and Ashara giggled with delight as the cock bounced and slapped her cheek. Oberyn was smiling as he watched the girl look him over, having a trail of dark hair before his shaft began. "May I touch it?" The girl asked with wide eyes.

"I mean," Oberyn grinned widely. "I'm pretty sure I'll be balls deep in you later, so sure."

Ashara's hand softly wrapped around his shaft. Oberyn let out a little gasp as her petite hand slowly held him in her palm. Ellaria let out a little chuckle from behind them, studying the both of them.

Oberyn suddenly bent down and picked the girl up into his arms. Ashara let out a little squeal of delight, clutching onto the bigger man's chest. Oberyn dumped her onto the bed by Ellaria, prowling towards them like a cat. Ashara giggled and held onto Ellaria, attempting to hide in the woman's chest. Ellaria just chuckled and redirected her towards her nipple. Ashara willingly licked it softly, rolling it under her tongue.

Oberyn put his hands on Ashara's waist and flipped her closer, taking a good look at her pussy. "You're begging for me." Oberyn accused, nipping the girl's neck.

Ashara giggled loudly. "Maybe I am." She threw back playfully, spreading her legs willingly. 

Oberyn purred and slid his hand between her thighs to feel her crotch. Ashara instinctively closed her legs around his hand. "Mm...." She groaned into Ellaria's chest, holding onto her arms tightly.

"Darling, let go." Oberyn instructed.

Shakily, Ashara moved her legs a bit apart and Oberyn took advantage. He began to palm her, feeling her already sopping wet with lust.

"All this for me?" Oberyn whispered as he brought his hand back to his face and licked a bit of the juice off. "Are you that excited for your prince?"

Ashara let out a little squeal. "No..." She was grinning a little though.

"No?" Oberyn laughed and hauled her back from Ellaria towards the edge of the bed. She grinned and ended up on her back, facing Oberyn. 

Oberyn grabbed Ellaria's foot and tugged her back to the edge as well. She gave him a challenge, writhing and trying to stay away. Oberyn grinned and tugged her to him. "Lady Ashara can watch to get a good idea of how I am in bed." He told Ellaria lightly.

"I think she's got a good idea already." Ellaria snapped back, but opened her legs anyway. "A pompous little prince."

Oberyn feigned shock as he tugged her to the very edge, his cock pressed up against her thigh. "Little?" He gave a grin and shoved into her with reckless abandon.

Ellaria let out a cry, and Oberyn was soon laying atop her, his cock pounding in and out of her with ease. Ashara gasped as she watched, unable to do anything but watch as the two lovers entwined. 

Ellaria fought back, still rubbing her hips into Oberyn but twisting them so she was on top, riding him. Oberyn laughed at that, pushing into her eagerly. 

"Oberyn..." Ellaria moaned and threw her head back, her tits bouncing in the air. Ashara's eyes were drawn to them, but kept flickering back to where she would raise and lower on Oberyn's cock, seemingly having equal interest between Ellaria's breasts and Oberyn's cock.

Oberyn fought for control, flipping them roughly and the sound of his cock slapping into her could be heard echoing through the bedchamber. Ashara let out a little bit of a cry, rubbing her pussy frantically as she watched them. Ellaria's face went into Oberyn's neck, biting and nipping at him to try and make him lash out more. Oberyn swatted her ass, hard, and she let out a loud moan. "Harder!" She demanded. _Smack!_ The sound echoed, as Oberyn brought his hand down again.

Ellaria let out a squeal this time, her ass turning red. "Harder with your cock, Oberyn!" She amended.

"Ah," Oberyn laughed and grabbed her wrists, pinning her down and slowing the pace.

Ellaria whined. "Please..." She whimpered. "I'm nearly there..."

Oberyn smirked. "You don't need to ask, darling." He murmured. His hips began to thrust roughly, but slowly. Ellaria would let out a cry every few seconds as his hips slammed into hers again.

"Oberyn!" She cried out. "I-I-OOOH!" She screamed, her pussy constricting and releasing a flow of her orgasm. Oberyn groaned in response, the tightening around his cock making him cum into her as well. He slowly withdrew from her, both fluids leaking on him.

Ashara was trembling as Oberyn turned his eyes to her.

"He'll be wanting cleaned up." Ellaria told her, squeezing her shoulder. "You can taste us."

Ashara led her mouth slowly to Oberyn's cock and began to suck the juices off. She tasted sweetness - Ellaria, and salty - Oberyn. She began to suck eagerly as she learned how, trying to taste all of it and get it off.

"Now, now," Oberyn had to separate her from it. "I think you've gotten it." He chuckled fondly.

He was already hard again from her sucking. He laid down atop her, his cheek resting against hers softly. "Are you sure?" He asked her lightly.

"Positive." Ashara whispered, making the first move and cupping his cheek and bringing him into a slow and burning kiss. Oberyn's tongue slid past her lips and into her mouth, exploring the soft cavern for a time, his tongue flicking over hers and tracing her teeth.

Ellaria watched them with a smile, her hand sliding over Oberyn's ass and squeezing it lightly. Oberyn was in the midst of an intense makeout session, his hand sliding to part Ashara's legs. His cock slid between them and slid into her pussy, taking her virginity in the same moment. 

"Ooh!" Ashara let out a cry of happiness, throwing her legs around Oberyn. Oberyn was slower with her, more purposeful with his movements. Ashara's creamy thighs were locked around him, enjoying the feel of his Dornish cock spearing her inside.

Oberyn knew she was small, but _gods was she small._ Her pussy was so tight that he could barely get in all the way, and she was moaning his name like a tavern whore when he finally got all the way in. Oberyn gave a small thrust, and she let out a cry of desire.

"Fuck me Oberyn. Like you did to her." Ashara glanced over at Ellaria.

That was all he needed. His cock began to pound into her, and the girl let out a strangled cry. For a moment, he paused, but when he saw the burning desire in her eyes, he continued. The slapping of skin on skin was heard, and even as far as down at the gate they claim they heard Ashara scream, "Oberyn!", with her fists clenched on the bed.

"The poor girl won't last another minute." Ellaria mused as she watched.

Sure enough, about thirty seconds later, Ashara was crying out and gasping, her pussy tightening and releasing a torrent of fluid around Oberyn's cock. Normally, he could weather such a storm, but with the tightening of the already small pussy, he found himself cumming as well. The white-hot feeling of Oberyn's cum inside of her sent Ashara reeling, gasping and looking down at where cum was dripping out of Oberyn's cock.

"Please let me have it." Ashara whispered, nearly begging him to eat the remainder.

"Since you asked so nicely." He leaned over and she ran her tongue over his cock, tasting the salty taste of his cum.

That was the last thing they did that night, Ashara just suckling on his cock while Oberyn and Ellaria dozed off. Ashara seemed to latch onto it, sucking at it like a babe. Oberyn didn't care, smiling as he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know who you want to see, or even generic houses, such as M/M Tyrell/Targaryen or F/M/M Targaryen/Targaryen/Baratheon, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, so let me know what you think! It's a rare pairing so I thought it would be a good first go. Let me know what pairings you want to see in the future.
> 
> Auster


End file.
